Pedophilia
Nobody talks about Pedophilia, it's pretty much widespread across the globe. But no one talks about it. For the longest time, I was surrounded by them when I was 15 years old, and I didn't even know it because I didn't give a shit at the time. It wasn't until I was old enough to realize what they were, and what they wanted, and the types of people that were surrounding me, until I went "OMG they were everywhere like Vultures". One of those people, was a man named Ian Rylett. He was an owner of a YouTube company named '''SevenSuperGirls, '''I'm not going to go into full detail about him because it's pretty much widespread at this point. I was a friend of his, but we weren't really conversational to each other as much, but when we were he took me under his wing and introduced me to video editing, which I guess has help immensely, especially when you consider it came from a sick bastard. He hired me to edit some videos for the company, with a payment of $70 a week. At the time of being 15 years old in 2017, I didn't really care that much since I was a freshman in high school, so any job I got as a teenager would be a perfect waste of time. As long as I got some money. And yes, like every other shitty creepypasta on this website and every other creepypasta website, there comes the scary part. One night, I decided to leave the company because one video stuck out to me like a sore thumb. The "host", or whatever they'd call them in the video was a girl named Joey. She had just entered the show, and it was her fifth, maybe sixth video on the channel "Seven Perfect Angels". She was pretty much a quiet kid, most of the time. But this video was not one of those times. I decided to play the video to see which parts I should edit first. Most of the video was just the same as every stupid video on the channel, a girl would act stupid in front of the camera in different scenarios. But something seemed wrong at first, Joey was acting a little a lot upbeat then usual, as if she had drank too much coffee or smoked a joint or something. I just assumed that she wanted to push out from her comfort zone and be a defiant woman. The video turned out to be a basic routine of what to do when you're home alone. It wasn't anything to do with safety obviously, it was just Joey acting like a complete maniac around the house, running around screaming like she was hysterical, after she introduced herself and what she was going to do. She played Mario Kart, eat everything in the fridge, messed up her sister's bed, getting more hyper as the video went on. But when it got to her trying on her sister's clothes, this is where things got a little....questionable. As she was trying on her sister's clothes, she started to cry. Choking back a couple of tears, she talked about how her parents forced her into the company for money since both of them were let off the hooks from their jobs, and said that she was raped multiple times during production trips to New Jersey. She brought the camera downstairs and set up a noose in the kitchen. That was where I knew I was going to get sick if I kept watching. So immediately, I paused the video just to take in what I saw. I was without a doubt, terrified, now I knew that YouTube was in a rut during at the start of 2017 because of the content they had a lot of kids channels produce, it was fucking terrible. But I decided that I would just look at the last shot of the video, to see if anything changed. Sure enough, Joey was hanging from the ceiling, possibly after choking to death. Her weight had caused her to fall down from the ceiling. And the video kept going until her parents came home and saw her on the ground. They turned off the camera, and the video ended. At that point I was so fucking furious that I called Ian up and told him how much he deserved to die and that I hoped he would burn in hell for raping a kid. Then I hung up and removed his number from my phone. We were not friends anymore.... In 2019, when Ian was arrested and sentenced to 3 months in prison, which should've been 3 years, people talked about the incident and how he verbally abused that girl. But the story I told, always sprung to mind, sometimes making me seriously mad. When people on reddit asked me about what happened between me and the company, I just said: "To put a long story short, the guy who ran the company, was once a friend of mine. But after one night of editing something for him. I snapped. He wasn't anyone's friend after that. I think the 20 girls or so called "actresses" he had hired to act stupid on camera. Didn't know any better....And I can imagine how embarrassed and upset they felt after that. But I think that after one month, it seems to have left their minds.....Thank Christ." Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:Internet Category:Lost Videos